kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX
Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX (ダウンタウン熱血物語ex, which roughly translates to "Downtown Hot-Blooded Story EX") is a beat 'em up role-playing game in the Kunio-kun franchise. The game was released on March 5, 2004 also known as River City Ransom EX in North America, is a Game Boy Advance version of Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari released for the Family Computer. It is the first Kunio-kun game developed by Million Co., Ltd., which is comprised of former staff from Technōs Japan Crop.. Early Japanese orders included a Kunio strap. Development Story Gameplay The most notable change is the loss of a true cooperative mode. Instead, the game can be played with an AI-controlled partner, and players may exchange the data of their own characters to fight alongside each other. In addition, the game includes a vast amount of configurable options that can adjust game play on the fly, such as changing AI behavior, the amount of enemies in 1 map area, and shop item reshuffling frequency. The password system is replaced by battery backup, which allows saving up to 12 characters. Character's appearances, keystrokes for learned techniques, even enemy characters can be customized and saved using secret shop items. A saved game does not store story progress or reputation, but it does store the player's statistics, techniques, current items and money, player's name, and customized appearances. Although this game does not have a password system, using certain names can change the player's techniques, statistics, items, cash, or delete all saved characters. Diagonal walls featured in the Famicom/NES game no longer exist. As a result, in the GBA version map 9, it is no longer possible to throw enemies into water. This version can display up to 8 characters (the player, his 3 allies and 4 enemy characters) on-screen at once. The number can be adjusted in game. Pause Menu Money Status Controls & Moves Techniques 8 extra store-bought techniques are added, up to total of 12 available techniques. Each player can learn up to 12 techniques. In addition, each boss character (including Kunio and Riki) includes a unique set of techniques, which can be saved into a character slot by using a secret shop item. Some secret shop items, such as magic pants, consume 1 technique slot per item. Weapons Recruit System The player can gain additional computer-controlled allies and form a "posse" who helps the player-controlled character on his adventure. Some of these are boss characters from the original NES version, while others are taken from later Downtown Nekketsu games. The player's character can be accompanied by up to 3 AI-controlled partners. The allies that can be hired depends on the story progress, player's existing allies, and player's reputation. Once an ally is recruited, the ally cannot be dismissed throughout the game. Player's reputation is invisible, but it decreases when: * Defeating less than 4 minor enemies within a map * Attacking boss before they complete their speech * Attacking a fallen enemy * Attacking an ally * Death of an ally (including suicide) Conversely, player's reputation increases when: * Defeating 20 minor enemies within a map * Defeating boss * Hiring an ally * Player is knocked down * Crashing into walls * Player attacked at knock down phase * Receive hits 4 times * Player dies Areas The areas in the game are the same from the original game. * Hanazono High School: Cross Town High in the North American version. * Hanazono Town: Sticksville in River City Ransom EX. * Hanazono Shopping District: Grotto Mall in the North American version of the game. * Hanazono Town / Hanazono Park 3: Sherman Park in the North American version of the game. * Hanazono Town: * Sakuramachi Shopping District: Waterfront Mall in the North American version. * Shinba River / Hanazono Bridge: Capitol Ave. Bridge in River City Ransom EX. * Midori Town: Downtown in the North American version of the game. * Maruka Shipping Warehouse: W. S. L. Co. Warehouse in the North American version of the game. * Maruka Shipping Building: Armstrong Thru-Way in River City Ransom EX. * Midori Town: Downtown in the North American version of the game. * Midori Town Shopping District: Flatirons Mall in River City Ransom EX * Midori Town: Downtown in the North American version of the game. * Kobayashi Industrial Factory Site: Vacant 3rd Wheel Factory in the North American version. * Hoshigaoka Shopping District: Oak Hill Mall in the North American version of the game. * Yumemi Town: Burb Village in the North American version of the game. * Reihō Academy: River City High in the North American version. Characters The same characters from the original game return and so do the same schools. Each school now has 10 additional students. In addition, more characters that debuted in later Downtown Nekketsu games make an appearance: * Tōdō: Titus in the North American version of the game. * Sugata: Gary in the North American version of the game. * Maeda: Rick in the North American version of the game. * Kumada: Ted in the North American version of the game. * Hayasaka: Jesse in the North American version of the game. * Kuniko: Shel in the North American version of the game. * Saori: Saori was mentioned in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari and later in Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun, but this game marks her first appearance in the franchise. Abby in the North American version of the game. The game also introduces new characters: * Himada: Rex in the North American version of the game. * Shōko: Jinny in the North American version of the game. Playable Characters * Kunio: In the North American version of the game, Kunio is renamed Alex. * Riki: In the North American version of the game, Riki is renamed Ryan. Supporting Characters * Hasebe: In the North American version, she is named Roxy. * Mami: Mami is renamed Cyndi in the North American version of the game. Opposing High Schools * Senridai High School: In the North American version, this gang is known as The Generic Dudes. * Sakajuku Commercial High School: In the North American version, this gang is known as The Frat Guys. * Tōgame Commercial High School: New school. The Dragons in River City Ransom EX. * Numaoka Industrial High School: In the North American version, this gang is known as The Jocks. * Hikariba University 3rd Attached High School: New school. The Rockers in River City Ransom EX. * Hoshinookanishi High School: New school. The Rejects in River City Ransom EX. * Hoshikusa Agricultural High School: In the North American version, this gang is known as The Home Boys. * Kirisame Commercial High School: This school was first introduced in Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun and was not in the original game. In the North American version, this gang is known as The Eagles. * Hakutaka Industrial High School: In the North American version, this gang is known as The Mob. * Matagawa Industrial High School: In the North American version, this gang is known as The Locals (in River City Ransom, they were named The Squids). * Horyou High School: In the North American version, this gang is known as The Internationals. * Tanibana High School: In the North American version, this gang is known as the The Cowboys. * Reihō Academy: In the North American version, this gang is known as the The Plague. * Shionzan Academy: New school. The Gamers in River City Ransom EX. * Koganeho Academy: New school. The Entrees in River City Ransom EX. Bosses * Sawaguchi: In the North American version of the game he is named Moose. * Kamijō and Yamamoto: Kamijō is renamed Benny in the North American version of the game while Yamamoto is renamed Clyde. * Nishimura: In the North American version of the game, he is named Rocko. * Kinoshita: Named Blade in the North American version of the game. * Mochizuki: In the North American version of the game, he is named Turk. * Taira: In the North American version of the game, he is named Mojo. * Kobayashi: Renamed Thor in the North American version of the game. * Gōda: He is renamed Ivan in the North American version of the game. * Onizuka: He is named Otis in the North American version of the game. * Godai: He is named Tex in the North American version of the game. * Ryūichi and Ryūji: Ryūichi is renamed Randy and Ryūji is renamed Andy in the North American version. * Yamada: He is named Slick/'Simon' in the North American version of the game. Codes & Secrets * You can get slick trick, mach punch, dragon kick, acro circus, grand slam and more with changing name as "FUZZY". * You can get bat fang, killer kick, bike kick, charge it, boomerang, god fist, bomb blow with changing name as "WAZZA". * TRY changing name as XTRA0, XTRA2, WUZZY, BEAR. * You can make your own character look with changing name as "XTRA1". Localization Regional Differences Gallery Trivia * Four of the game's cheat names, FUZZY, WUZZY, WAZZA, and BEAR, are based on the "Fuzzy Wuzzy" Children's Poem. * Unlike River City Ransom, all the characters in River City Ransom EX still wear their Japanese gakuran, instead of being changed to jeans and a t-shirt. External links * Kunio-kun revival memorial * [http://mkidz.jp/maruhi/ Parody Ban 2007 Special: Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX] Category:Beat 'em up Category:Games Category:Miracle Kidz Category:Mitsuhiro Yoshida Category:Hiroyuki Sekimoto Category:Downtown Nekketsu Category:RPG